


Синий, словно древолаз

by moroder



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Batterie - Freeform, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicide Attempt, real world AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroder/pseuds/moroder
Summary: (Здесь события игры - кошмар Хьюго в коме, а в реальном мире у всех все плохо.)Захари всегда казалось, что те осколки сердца, что не забрала судьба, Баттер вырвал себе сам. После того, как у Хьюго диагностировали лейкемию, а его отец попытался безуспешно покончить со всем этим, Захари пытается собрать воедино то, что осталось от Баттера. Можно ли объединить две разбитые души в одну целую?
Relationships: The Batter/Zacharie
Kudos: 4





	Синий, словно древолаз

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [LordofLies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLies/pseuds/LordofLies). Log in to view. 



По правде говоря, Захари подмечал, что Баттер со смерти жены всегда был не в своей тарелке. Их брак оказался коротким, но его любовь к Элохе — страстной и яростной. Из них получилась идеальная семья: профессиональный бейсболист, прекрасная жена-артистка и подающий надежды маленький мальчик.

Но Судьба сочиняет жестокие романсы, как знал сам Захари, и счастье длилось недолго. Элоха погибла в автокатастрофе, когда Хьюго было всего четыре года, оставив Баттера вдовцом и отцом-одиночкой. Как его давний друг, Захари старался изо всех сил помочь ему с мальчиком, но по мере взросления Хьюго все усложнялось. Баттеру пришлось оставить карьеру бейсболиста и стать фитнес-тренером. Эта работа была стабильна в плане заработка и не заставляла его надолго отлучаться из дома, но ради этого Баттер пожертвовал мечтой всей своей жизни.

Захари всегда казалось, что те осколки сердца, что не забрала судьба, он вырвал себе сам.

Обычно, когда Баттер был на работе, а Хьюго не в школе, за мальчиком присматривал Захари. Его собственный источник заработка был несколько нестабилен, но Баттер всегда платил ему, а когда Захари не играл с Хьюго, то мог заниматься своими делами. Мальчику всегда нравилось наблюдать, как тот делает маски.

Хьюго было восемь, когда начала проявляться его болезненность. Он больше спал, выглядел бледным и уставшим, а его кошмары не давали Баттеру покоя целыми ночами. У него развился хронический кашель. Неделю спустя Баттер отвел его к врачу, и очень скоро диагноз был поставлен.

Хьюго был болен лейкемией.

Химиотерапию начали немедленно, но врачи сказали, что болезнь дошла до такой точки, что мальчик вряд ли выжил бы, даже при лечении.

Захари представлял себе, каковы были первые недели лечения для Баттера. Помнил запои и тишину, тяжелый и пристальный взгляд его глаз. Пытался представить себе, каково это — каждую ночь засыпать под кашель Хьюго, зная, что это предсмертные хрипы и что через полгода он будет засыпать в тишине. Каково это: каждый день жить со знанием, что его ребенок, последняя частичка Элохи, медленно, уверенно и болезненно умирал, и ничего с этим поделать было нельзя. Иногда казалось, что в пустых холодных глазах Баттера Хьюго уже мертв.

Когда он пытался представить, как Баттер чувствовал себя, действия его не казались такими уж неожиданными или даже жестокими. Может, для Хьюго было бы лучше быстро умереть, чем долго мучаться.

Потом Захари вспоминал кровь, обмякшее избитое тело сына Баттера — сына, которого сам Захари полюбил как родного, — и удивлялся, как он вообще посмел простить такое.

Он опоздал. Когда Захари выломал дверь, Баттер сидел на полу у кухонных шкафчиков, весь в своей крови, а его запястья были изрезаны вдоль и поперек. Он только проверил пульс и, почувствовав его, убежал искать Хьюго. Мальчик был в своей комнате, но Захари в один момент стало ясно, что Баттер намеревался сделать. Его стальная бейсбольная бита лежала на полу; на рукоятке — волоски и пятна крови.

Захари бинтовал Баттеру искромсанные руки, когда скорая приехала забрать обоих бессознательных пациентов. Его оставили одного в центре кровавой бойни, и он думал с тревогой, переживут ли отец и сын — или хоть кто-то из них — эту ночь.

Пережили оба; хотя к счастью ли, Захари вряд ли мог сказать. Хьюго лежал в коме, ослабленный болезнью и химиотерапией, а теперь, возможно, еще и необратимыми повреждениями мозга. Баттер восстановился после нескольких переливаний крови, но вина за содеянное тяжким грузом легла на его плечи.

Когда Захари допустили посетить его, первым, что сказал Баттер, было:

— Лучше б ты дал мне умереть.

— И кого бы я тогда каждый день на деньги разводил?

— Не смешно, Захари. Вот вообще ни капли. — Он помолчал. — Лучше б я умер.

— Поэтому ты и под присмотром, — ответил Захари, садясь рядом с ним. Долгое время они сидели в тишине, пока слова не начали медленно выползать изо рта Баттера. Он не кричал, не рыдал, но слова выходили так медленно и мучительно, будто он только и хотел, что молчать, но заставить себя не мог.

Он думал, что будет лучше, если они оба… перестанут существовать. После смерти Элохи в его жизни не осталось никаких просветов. Он не был создан для отцовства, тем более без ее помощи. Господи, как он скучал по ней. А потом Хьюго заболел, и он вдруг понял: ничто не имело значения. Ничто, черт возьми. Меньше чем через год Хьюго умрет, независимо от того, делает он что-то или нет, и у него ничего не останется. Жизнь жестока и коротка, и он просто хотел ее отключить. Чтобы не думать и не чувствовать, он напился, потом достал биту, зашел в комнату к Хьюго и… Баттер закрыл глаза и поник, тяжело дыша.

Захари ничего не сказал. Что он мог ответить? Мне жаль? Твой сын из-за тебя впал в кому? А может, да, ты прав, тебе стоило умереть? Ничто не было уместно или полностью правдиво, поэтому Захари промолчал. Баттер не видел его лица за маской, но все равно понимал, что у того на душе. Язык тела и тон голоса могут сказать многое.

— Как только тебе станет лучше, состоится суд.

Баттер не ответил.

— Несомненно, меня вызовут на допрос. Я твой лучший друг, я часто сидел с Хьюго, и я нашел вас двоих и вызвал скорую.

Баттер молчал, затем произнес:

— Думаешь, меня приговорят к смертной казни?

Захари захотелось придушить нотку надежды в его голосе.

— Честно говоря, нет. Я так не думаю. Проведут психиатрическую экспертизу. Возьмут в расчет, что ты потерял жену, что у тебя умирает сын. Убийство и самоубийство отца-одиночки и его смертельно больного ребенка? Они пожалеют тебя и спустят все на тормозах.

— Ну тогда пусть не жалеют меня. Скажу им, что ненавидел его, что хотел его смерти. Что хорошего в глупом больном ребенке? Я хотел его убить. Меня бы это обрадовало. Я-

Захари схватил его за руку — так крепко, что ногти впились в бледную кожу Баттера.

— Заткнись. Я же вижу, как тебе больно это говорить. Ты только хуже себе сделаешь этим. Они тебя не казнят, а только запрут того хуже. — Баттер снова отвернулся.

— Если действительно хочешь умереть, друг мой, — прошептал Захари, — то играй по их правилам. Пройди через суд, через вердикт, который они тебе выпишут. Когда выйдешь, сможешь лишить себя жизни, как захочешь.

Баттер повернулся обратно.

— Захари… — сказал он; его синие глаза были полны шока и… благодарности. — Спасибо.

Захари хотелось ударить его, схватить за плечи и трясти, пока тот не осознает, что его жизнь все еще что-то да значит. Неужели Элоха и Хьюго были всем, что заставляло его жить? Неужели жизнь опустеет без них? А как же Захари, его преданный друг, который словно верный пес всегда был рядом? Что делать этому другу, когда Баттер исчезнет? Понимал ли он, что такое по-настоящему не иметь ничего в мире?

— Я буду рядом, как бы долго тебе это не понадобилось, — пообещал ему Захари. Баттер закрыл глаза и улыбнулся; Захари давно не видел, как тот улыбался. «Неужели не видишь, что тебя кто-то любит?» — думал он про себя.

* * *

Суд был долгим и изнурительным. Баттеру удалось оставаться хладнокровным в течение всего процесса, и много говорить от него не требовалось. Улики говорили сами за себя. Захари же, напротив, вызывали часто, и он пытался создать настолько хорошую картину Баттера, насколько мог. Защита шла по пути душевнобольного, который подкреплялся алкоголизмом и депрессией в семье Баттера. Худшая часть суда наступила, когда обвинение подняло вопрос о том, почему Баттер не усыпил ребенка или хотя бы не перерезал ему горло — он избил сына до бессознательного состояния стальной битой. Это указывало на жестокость и агрессию; Захари видел, как заволновались присяжные. Но, пусть суд и оказался долгим и беспорядочным, в какой-то момент присяжные огласили свой вердикт.

Виновен, конечно. Но приговор был мягок: шестьдесят дней под наблюдением в психиатрической клинике, потом пять лет условного срока. Ему повезло избежать тюрьмы, но, возможно, это случилось потому, что весь зал суда думал о том, чего озвучить был не в силах: что даже если Хьюго выйдет из комы, болезнь убьет его быстрее, чем отец успеет отсидеть хотя бы полгода.

От Захари не укрылось, что Баттер мог больше никогда не увидеть своего сына. Жестокая идея милосердия.

* * *

Захари часто навещал Хьюго во время двухмесячного лечения Баттера. Он читал ребенку книжки и обещал, что когда Хьюго очнется, они будут печь торты и пойдут в парк развлечений кататься на катамаранах и американских горках. Но он не приходил в себя.

В день, когда выпустили Баттера, Захари сидел в госпитале подле Хьюго и делал наброски для новой маски.

— Ты всегда был для него лучшим отцом, чем я, — сказал Баттер с порога, отвлекая на себя внимание человека в маске. Захари встал с места и обнял своего друга; он не видел его с самого суда. Баттер выглядел… лучше. Уставшим, но не таким бледным и от него больше не пахло алкоголем. Глаза его, однако же, выглядели хуже, и Захари знал: ни в каком смысле Баттеру лучше не стало.

— Не думал, что ты придешь сюда так скоро.

— Мне только это и остается.

Захари подвинул к кровати второй стул, чтобы Баттер тоже сел рядом с Хьюго, но тот покачал головой и остался в дверях. Он взглянул на мальчика со смесью страха и стыда.

— Не могу…

Захари не давил на него. Каково должно быть человеку воссоединиться с ребенком, которого ты пытался забить до смерти? Баттер впервые столкнулся лицом к лицу с последствиями своих действий, и они съедали его заживо.

Захари подумал не в первый раз: может, с ним что-то не так, раз он не начал ненавидеть Баттера за содеянное? Не то чтобы он не любил Хьюго или думал, что действия Баттера были оправданы — не думал. Он просто не злился. Нельзя было сказать, что он совсем не злился на Баттера, но почему-то ненавидеть его он не мог, даже за весь ужас, что он сотворил той ночью.

Захари слишком хорошо знал, что означало желание умереть вместо того, чтобы жить дальше. Он видел ту же пустоту в глазах Баттера, что когда-то видел в зеркале. Взгляд человека, считавшего себя мертвым, у кого не осталось причин жить, кто полностью сдался на милость высших сил. Этот взгляд Захари ненавидел сильнее всего на свете, эта покорность заставляла кровь в нем кипеть. Этот мертвый взгляд Баттера заставлял Захари хотеть рассечь его кожу, показать тому его же кровь, вымазать в ней его лицо, чтобы доказать: ты еще жив, и это очень важно. Пока ты жив, есть возможности. Когда ты мертв, их больше нет.

— Поздно уже, — сказал Захари, закрывая альбом. Баттер насилу оторвал взгляд от спящего ребенка и взглянул в окно, где на горизонте заходило кроваво-красное солнце.

— Да.

— Тебе есть, где переночевать?

— Хотел остановиться в отеле у магистрали.

— Оставайся у меня.

— Не хочу причинять тебе неудобств.

Захари рассмеялся.

— О, это ты поздно спохватился. Я уже по уши завяз с тобой. Пойдем, утром вернемся сюда.

Баттер медленно кивнул и последовал за Захари. Он еще раз взглянул на Хьюго, прежде чем уйти. Медсестра, стоявшая у кабинета, прошла мимо них; она послала Баттеру настолько полный ненависти взгляд, что тот дернулся и ускорил шаг, дабы поскорее покинуть это место, полное стыда, страха и ужаса. Захари взял Баттера за руку; он успокоился настолько, что позволил вести себя дальше.

* * *

Путь до дома Захари занял немного времени. От знакомой обстановки Баттер почувствовал себя неловко. Был ли он когда-то счастлив? Трудно было что-то вспомнить, кроме вездесущей пустоты, сжирающей его изнутри. Захари плюхнулся на диван и вытащил из рюкзака свой альбом.

— Если есть хочешь, в холодильнике есть бобы с рисом, — сказал он. Баттер кивнул; голоден он не был. Вместо того, чтобы пойти на кухню, он бесцельно обошел вокруг Захари.

— Что рисуешь? — спросил Баттер, явно желая нарушить тишину. Захари коротко взглянул на него; маска скрыла его эмоции.

— Новую маску. Срисовывал ее с Пабло.

— Моего кота? — удивленно спросил Баттер.

— Да. Я ухаживал за ним, пока тебя не было.

— Оу. — Баттер почувствовал себя неудобно. — Спасибо.

— Мне нетрудно. Коты — очень компанейские животные. У нас есть соглашение.

— Соглашение? — Баттер поднял бровь.

— Ага. Я обеспечиваю его едой, водой и каждодневно уделяю ему немного внимания, а взамен он охраняет квартиру, приносит маленькие подарки в виде мышей и пташек и в свою очередь уделяет внимание мне. Еще он — удобный источник тепла.

Едва заметная улыбка коснулась губ Баттера, и Захари тоже улыбнулся под маской. В нем еще жила жизненная искра, ему требовалось лишь разжечь ее.

— Почаще бы улыбаться тебе, друг мой, — промурлыкал Захари. Лицо Баттера внезапно потускнело.

— Как ты мне предлагаешь улыбаться? У меня сын на больничной койке, и я в этом виноват.

Захари отложил альбом и положил руки на колени.

— Нужно жить с тем, что мы натворили. Тебе стыдно за свои действия — это хороший знак. Это означает, что у тебя есть совесть. Думаешь, было бы лучше, если бы ты вообще ничего не чувствовал? Если б ты был бессердечной тварью, способной забить ребенка до смерти и глазом не моргнуть?

— Да, — ровным тоном ответил Баттер. — Все лучше, чем смотреть, как он мучается.

— Зачем тогда пошел к нему? — спросил Захари, теряя терпение.

— Мне больше нечего делать. Я должен был… Эта боль — все, что у меня осталось.

Захари поднялся на ноги.

— Ты держишь при себе эту боль, потому что хочешь этого. Ты настолько поглощен своей виной, что сам приговорил себя к страданиям. Тебе не хочется приходить в себя. — Баттер перевел на него пустой взгляд.

— Не хочу. Ты прав. Буду навещать Хьюго, пока тот жив, а потом присоединюсь к жене и сыну.

— Канешь в небытие вместе с ними, — прошипел Захари.

— Не ожидаю, что ты меня поймешь, да это и не нужно.

— О нет, я все понимаю. Ты эгоист! Впрочем, ты всегда им был. — Похоже, Баттера это ошеломило, поэтому Захари продолжил. — Ты хотел опустить руки, когда потерял Элоху, но Хьюго помешал тебе! Ты мог отвести его к врачу, когда он только начал заболевать. Узнать о его болезни, когда еще было время, чтобы спасти его. Да даже если бы ты не сделал этого, ты мог бы подарить ему счастливые последние месяцы жизни. Вместо этого ты утопил свою совесть в дешевом алкоголе, срывался на нем! Ты наполнил ужасом все последнее время, когда твой сын был в сознании — и это все твой эгоизм!

Баттер дернулся, будто Захари дал ему пощечину.

— Я не…

— «Ты не» что? Не думал? Не озаботился этим? Знаешь, ты прав. Ты хреновый отец. Ни о ком не думал, кроме себя. — Проблеск ярости скользнул по лицу Баттера.

— Я заботился об Элохе.

— Нет, ты поклонялся ей. Разница существенная. Она была богиней, а ты молился в ее храме, пока она не обратила на тебя внимание. Ты поклонялся ей, чтобы купаться в ее лучах. Ты никогда не видел в ней человека, никогда не видел ее недостатков и не удовлетворял ее надобностей.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ее смерть на твоей совести, как и состояние Хьюго!

— Ты рехнулся, — в ужасе прошептал Баттер.

— Ты думал, это авария была? Да она так себя накачала, что удивительно, как она вообще села за руль и проехала пару кварталов. Это было самоубийство, Баттер. Твоя жена покончила с собой. — Баттер опустился на диван, еле дыша.

— Нет. Нет, это невозможно. Невозможно.

— Это ты так думаешь. Она была в депрессии, а ты этого не видел. Тебя никогда не было рядом, когда это требовалось, когда ей было хуже всего. А я был. Я видел, как она кричала и била все, что попадет я под руку: тарелки, бутылки, часы, да что угодно. Я несколько раз увозил Хьюго из дома. На самом деле, удивительно, как он с такими родителями прожил так долго.

— Блять, хватит врать, — прошептал Баттер; слезы полились из его глаз.

— Я как только мог защищал мальчика от хренового отца и психованной матери, и все-таки ты меня превзошел. Поздравляю, развалил семью по человеку за раз. Не каждому удается.

— Я все для нее делал! — вскричал Баттер. Захари коротко и жестко засмеялся.

— Ты не слышал ее, когда она звала тебя. Ты говорил не то, что нужно, Баттер. Всегда. Ты свел ее в могилу вместе с депрессией.

— Заткнись! — прорычал Баттер, вскакивая на ноги. — Ты ничего о ней не знаешь!

Механически, с яростью и ненавистью, захлестнувшими его, Баттер ударил Захари кулаком в челюсть. Тот рухнул на пол, и Баттер немедленно набросился на него; Захари попытался ударить его в ответ, но бейсболист был сильнее, и скоро он прижал мужчину в маске к полу.  
Захари рассмеялся и попытался двинуть руками, но Баттер навис над ним и схватил его за запястья.

— Даже два месяца в психушке тебя не сломили, м?

— Заткнись, — рыкнул Баттер, крепче сжимая запястья.

— Аау, не грубовато ли? Ты и с Элохой себя так вел? Хватал ее и трахал, как шл-

Снова кулак Баттера проехался по его лицу, и снова, и снова. Теперь, когда он бил обеими руками, Захари освободился, схватил его за ворот рубашки и резко дернул на себя, сталкивая их лбами. Баттер выругался и схватился за голову, когда как Захари вправлял челюсть, морщась от ее хруста и привкуса крови во рту.

— Пошел ты, — плюнул Баттер и сорвал с него маску.

Захари ухмыльнулся и посмотрел на него снизу вверх, чувствуя себя каким-то беззащитным без маски. Баттер и раньше видел его лицо, но очень редко и на пару секунд. На его загорелой коже живого места не было: все лицо и шею покрывали розоватые шрамы.

Короткая пауза; Захари заметил, как подобие жалости пробежало по лицу Баттера. Нет, в ярости подумал он, даже не смей.

— Ты так и не ответил мне, — сказал Захари, введя Баттера на секунду в замешательство.   
— Элоха кричала или нет, когда ты ее трахал?

Баттер замахнулся, чтобы ударить его еще раз, но Захари его опередил. Он схватил Баттера за руки, коленом уперевшись ему в зад. Тот тихо ахнул.

— Что ты делаешь? — прошептал он. Захари усмехнулся, отпустил руки и обхватил его за шею, заставив Баттера опереться руками об пол.

— Я пытаюсь, — ответил он, двинув бедрами, — разозлить тебя.

Он придвинулся ближе и укусил Баттера за шею. Тот закричал и дернулся, чтобы стряхнуть Захари со своей шеи. Он снова рассмеялся, забрызгав Баттера кровью. Тот зарычал и прижал Захари к полу, чтобы не дать ему больше никакого преимущества. Пока тот продолжал тереться об него всем телом, Баттер чувствовал, как возбуждается. У него кружилась голова, кровь вскипала в сосудах. Он был настолько… зол, и в том вина Захари. Баттер хотел навредить ему, хотел схватить его и сжимать ему руки, пока те не переломятся, как веточки; хотел перегрызть ему горло, почувствовать во рту вкус крови; целовать его, пока его губы не начнут кровоточить, и, и…

— Что же ты делаешь со мной… — пробормотал Баттер; Захари тяжело дышал, прижатый к полу. Каждое прикосновение было словно электрошок. Баттер жадно поцеловал его; поцелуй был долгим и грубым, и когда он отстранился, губы Захари были все в слюне и крови. От этого он возбудился еще больше, и неожиданно он понял, что на нем надето слишком много одежды.

Пока Захари лежал на полу и пытался отдышаться, Баттер снял рубашку и расстегивал брюки. Когда он отбросил в сторону ремень и расстегнул молнию брюк, Захари неожиданно поднялся; не успел Баттер ничего сделать, как оказался на полу, а Захари — над ним. Что-то хищное в его взгляде заставило желудок бейсболиста завязаться в узел.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — спросил Баттер, но Захари только ухмыльнулся. Он стянул с Баттера белье; эрегированный член выскользнул наружу. Захари провел руками по бедрам Баттера. Мягкие прикосновения его рук заставили того запрокинуть голову и сосредоточиться на дыхании; он чувствовал, как пальцы Захари пробегали по коже, двигаясь все выше. Он низко застонал, когда руки миновали промежность и двинулись к животу. Только он захотел что-то сказать, как почувствовал у головки члена теплое дыхание. Кровь Баттера застыла, когда он понял, что сейчас произойдет, и он поднял голову; рот Захари был в паре сантиметров от члена.

— Заха- ох! — ахнул он, когда теплые губы обхватили головку. Захари легко всосал воздух, пробегая языком по нижнему краю головки и заканчивая у самой ее верхушки. Баттер вскрикнул, впиваясь ногтями в ковер; его тело задрожало, все мышцы напряглись. Захари удовлетворенно хмыкнул и заглотил как можно больше. Баттер чувствовал, как растет напряжение внизу живота, он хотел разрядки — даже не обязательно в сексуальном плане, и, может быть, Захари осознал это еще раньше.

Он орудовал ртом так божественно, что это граничило с «дьявольски хорошо». Захари скользил по члену Баттера так глубоко, как мог; когда головка уперлась в горло, более узкое, Баттер вскрикнул. Он лежал на спине, подняв ноги, и его трусы все еще висели у него на ноге; он запустил руки в непослушные черные волосы Захари, пока голова того ходила вверх-вниз промеж его ног. Слюна капнула из уголка рта Захари, когда он заглотил вновь, и мягкость его горла обхватила член Баттера словно сладчайший грех.

— Захари, Захари, аххх… — Баттер закрыл глаза и стонал; он почувствовал, как Захари стер с подбородка слюну и прижал палец к его заду. Мужчина распахнул глаза и охнул, почувствовав, как влажный палец вошел в него.

— О Боже! — воскликнул Баттер. Он чувствовал, как напряжение все росло и росло, готовое прорваться наружу. Захари тоже это чувствовал, поэтому заглотил член глубже, плотно обхватив головку горлом. Баттер кончил со всхлипывающим криком, и Захари расслабил горло, проглотив большую часть спермы. Он освободил рот с легким чмокающим звуком и отстранился, переводя дыхание; слюна и сперма капали с его подбородка.

Баттер лежал на полу, липкий от пота, и тяжело дышал. У него не было секса… ну, уже достаточно долго. В посторгазменном хаосе его разум подбросил мысль, что Захари тоже должен кончить. Баттер еле поднялся на дрожащих руках и увидел, что в какой-то момент вовремя (восхитительного) минета Захари тоже расстегнул брюки и сейчас убирал руки со своего уже обмякшего члена. На ковре и внутренней стороне ног Баттера блестела сперма. Вздрогнув, он заставил себя не возбудиться повторно.

— Зачем? — спросил Баттер, когда к нему постепенно вернулся здравый смысл. — Зачем ты это сделал? Зачем говорить столько всего, а потом… потом трахаться со мной?

Захари поднялся на ноги; его штаны все еще были расстегнуты, а кофта перепачкана. Он подошел к своей маске, вытер лицо тыльной стороной ладони и надел ее обратно. Затем он сел на пол рядом с Баттером.

— Я хотел, чтобы ты почувствовал себя живым.

— Я и так жив.

Захари рассмеялся.

— И это говорит ходячий труп! Хороший бы фильм вышел, а, Баттер? Зомби, который не понял, что он мертв. Ха-ха-ха.

— Захари, — нахмурился Баттер, — давай поговорим.

Тот затих.

— Я не виню тебя в том, что ты сделал, — признался Захари после долгой паузы. — Я не зол на тебя за то, что ты пытался убить Хьюго, но меня дико злит твой сдавшийся вид.

Баттер уставился на него, не зная, что сказать или подумать.

— Я-то думал, у меня проблемы.

Захари снова засмеялся, уже более искренне.

— Между нами больше никаких проблем не надо.

— Все, что ты сказал про Элоху, это была правда? — неуверенно спросил Баттер. Захари вздохнул.

— Нет. Неправда. Я просто пытался тебя довести. Элоха погибла в несчастном случае, и я верю, что она любила тебя всем сердцем.

Баттер вздохнул и перевел взгляд на потолок. Настала долгая тишина.

— Я нечестно себя вел с тобой, — в конце концов сказал он. — Ты был прав, я был эгоистом. Все, что я в последние несколько лет делал после того, как потерял Элоху… все было только ради меня. Мне стоило быть отцом и другом получше.

— Ты все еще можешь им быть.

— Не могу.

— Почему не можешь? Потому что хочешь убить себя? — сорвался Захари.

— Нет, — кротко ответил Баттер. — Потому что Хьюго может никогда не очнуться, и… Не думаю, что мы теперь… все еще друзья.

У Захари сердце упало в пятки. Боже, он облажался. Он все запорол. Баттер больше никогда с ним не будет разговаривать.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — выдавил он.

— Я имею в виду, что после всего вот этого, — он оглядел комнату и их обоих, — наверное, мы перешли какую-то черту. — Баттер бездумно прошелся рукой по ковру. — Скажи, Захари, давно ты так ко мне относишься?

— С самого начала, — признался человек в маске. Баттер улыбнулся.

— Откуда ты знал, что я тебя не отвергну?

— Я знаю о тебе больше, чем ты думаешь.

— Почему ты ничего раньше не сказал?

— Тебе больше был нужен надежный и стойкий человек, чем любовник.

— А сейчас?

— Сейчас тебе нужен кто-то, кто напомнит тебе, что жизнь не окончена, — сказал Захари, склонившись к нему.

— Думаешь, этот кто-то — ты? — пробормотал Баттер, проводя носом по запутанным волосам Захари. Он глубоко вздохнул, вдыхая запах мускуса и секса… и Захари.

— У тебя есть только я, дружище. И у меня есть только ты. Грустная из нас парочка.

— Мм, — протянул Баттер, опустив голову, чтобы поцеловать Захари в шею. Тот отстранился и взял в ладони лицо Баттера.

— Дай взгляну тебе в глаза.

Баттер посмотрел на своего друга, лениво моргая. У него были самые голубые глаза, что Захари видел в своей жизни, словно вспышки летнего неба или кристаллы, лежащие в забытых озерах. Словно крылья переливницы, словно васильки; словно голубые воды Капри и кожа лягушки-древолаза. В этом синем цвете можно было утонуть.

Частенько Захари почти этому поддавался. Эти глаза были глубокими и гипнотическими, но в последние годы потеряли свою живость. Они казались серыми и бесцветными, словно сама душа Баттера была больна. Но так дело и было, разве нет? Душевная болезнь подорвала волю Баттера к жизни, унесла цвет из его глаз и пламя жизни из каждого его шага. Но какая-то искорка еще оставалась, и Захари хотел разжечь ее снова, снова дать Баттеру смысл жить и помочь прийти в себя после ужасных потерь, через которые он прошел — и скоро пройдет вновь.

Все это нелегкая задача. В этом Захари был уверен. Гневный свет в глазах Баттера, возникший во время их драки, уже потускнел. Как же быстро его усилия утратили эффект!

Нет, не утратили, напомнил он себе. Их просто затмили.

— Что ты видишь? — спросил Баттер, не в силах прочитать выражение лица Захари за его маской. Тот провел большими пальцами по скулам Баттера, затем по щекам и по твердой линии его подбородка.

— Уставшего человека без цели. — Баттер закрыл глаза и нахмурил брови. — А еще я вижу человека, самого важного в этом мире. Того, кто поступил плохо ради хороших целей. Кто делал ошибки. Но для меня эти ошибки не определяют его. Твоя жизнь имеет значение, мой друг. Не преуменьшай этого и не пытайся убедить себя в обратном, потому что я буду убеждать тебя, что ты неправ — столько, сколько надо.

Губы Баттера дрогнули, будто он не знал, улыбаться или хмуриться. Захари приподнял маску и поцеловал кончик его носа.

— Я устал, — наконец сказал Баттер, еле произнося слова. Захари кивнул и помог ему подняться. Он отвел мужчину, все еще голого, к его кровати; тот лег, и Захари, раздевшись и отложив маску, лег рядом и укрыл одеялом их обоих. Они уснули, слушая дыхание друг друга; две травмированные души, переплетенные в темноте, без уверенности, придется ли их следующий шаг на воздух или же твердую землю.


End file.
